


A Bag Idea

by CrowdedFaces



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Shopping, idunno, shoppingau, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowdedFaces/pseuds/CrowdedFaces
Summary: A trip to the shops is fun...right?Well, not if you're stuck with Im Nayeon and her undying love for dragging people around with her, all while wearing that stupidly pink rucksack.Shopping au? Kinda? I don't really know what to call this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a crack(ish) fic so forgive me if the characters seem a little weird or the writing is just eh. I'm trying. 
> 
> Also, I swear I do love Nayeon, even if it doesn't show...

Whoever thought that shopping was a fun and enjoyable way to spend a day was utterly, categorically wrong. Well, if they were going with Nayeon that is.

In fact, Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung quite enjoyed splurging on rare occasions: Going round different stores to try on stupidly random and ridiculous outfits, browsing hangers upon hangers worth of options, and then finally finding that one eye-shadow shade you were looking for, or the leather skirt you never even knew you needed until just now.

The problem is that you couldn’t do any of these things with her, mainly because when she wanted something, that something was all you were shopping for no matter where  _ you _ wanted to go or what  _ you _ wanted to get.

And just to add insult to injury, she’d drag you all around the place all the while wearing her bright neon-pink, obnoxiously huge-past-the-point-of-redundant “shopping bag”.

A full-sized, 60 litre hiking rucksack complete with waterproof cover, hip and chest straps, several compartments and the singular ability to make its wearer instantly stand out in a crowd of shoppers to any security personal in a five mile radius.

Yeah, that bad.

 

~~~

 

Their first stop was a shop called Direct Sports. On a normal day, it would have been a sore sight for the non-athletic Nayeon but today, mind filled with dreams of basketball caused by illusions of grandeur and self-made delusions of being a prodigy, she couldn’t have been more eager to drag the trio in with her in her quest for an outfit.

Immediately she declared that she was going to start with shoes and hustled over to a poor, unsuspecting member of staff, quizzing them mercilessly as soon as they made eye contact. The others took this as their opportunity to slip away, exploring the rest of the shop and looking for a couple choice items. Dahyun headed over to the sportswear section, losing Chaeyoung and Tzuyu somewhere between the cage of footballs and the trousers aisle. Finally she located the tank tops, browsing through them and cringing at some of the obnoxiously bright colours they came in. 

_ Imagine if I turned up to the gym in this, _ she thought, holding up a particularly revolting shade of muddy orange.  _ It’d be kinda funny to see how everyone would react.  _

Still, clothes aren’t cheap, and she wasn’t the type to spend  _ that much  _ money on a joke.

At least, not until her next paycheck came in. 

Sighing in disappointed relief, she placed it back on the rail just as before (albeit a little crumpled) and turned to browse a different one, only to have her breath taken away when she caught sight of someone a few metres away. She was insanely beautiful, a confident smirk adorning her face as she danced perfectly along to the song playing in the background. Everything flowed naturally, no sign of stress or intense concentration, just her, the music and the rhythm as she absent-mindedly twirled across to shirts, picking them up and holding them against her before tossing them back with unparalleled grace.

Dahyun was starstruck, unable to process what her eyes were telling her; if someone had told her she had accidentally walked onto the set of a musical, she would have believed them instantly. There was no way this was real, she concluded, inching closer for a better look. 

It was an eventuality that eventually the woman she was watching would turn around and see her.

When it actually happened, it was a rabbit-in-the-headlights kind of moment: They just stood there each one staring blankly at the other frozen in place and not knowing what to do. Dahyun herself was actually mid stride and she felt the eyes on her as she placed her foot down on the ground.

_ Play it cool play it cool. _

And so she strode straight up to the other person, a friendly (she hoped) smile plastered onto her face to hide the indecision.

“Hi! Your dancing is absolutely amazing. I mean- gosh!”

The dancer seemed surprised by the sheer enthusiasm and confidence that she had been greeted with from the girl who had seemed dazed just seconds before. In fact, she herself was now acting a little out-of-it herself, unsure how to take it all.

“Oh. Thank you?”

Seeing the indecision as disbelief, Dahyun continued.

“I mean it! It was really, really good. Are you a dancer or something?”

She put even more enthusiasm into it, trying to get across how amazed she was by the other girl’s dancing incase she hadn’t understood her properly. She just paused, looking at Dahyun.

“Yes. I am.”   


That was it.  _ Man, this is really awkward - I should say something to try and get out of this conversation somehow… _

“Man, I wish I could dance like that,” Dahyun replied chirpily.  _ Dammit no. _ “Oh, I’m Dahyun by the way.” She said, sticking her hand out straight towards her.

“Momo.” The dancer replied, shaking the offered hand a little hesitant at first. 

“So what are you here for?”

Momo paused for a bit, scratching her head as she turned back to the rails.

“Errrm...workout clothes! I’m here for workout clothes.”

“Me too!” Dahyun faltered, remembering that wasn’t quite the case. “Well kinda - I was dragged here by my friend so I though I might as well look. Anyways, I’ll leave you to it - your dancing is really good though!”

She started off in the opposite direction, berating herself for all the stupid things she had just said.  _ I must’ve looked like a right idiot. Well, at least she won’t rememb- _

“Wait!”

Confused, she spun around, only to see Momo jogging up to her, panting slightly from the exercise.

“I teach Zumba. At the leisure centre. Tuesday evening.” She said, pausing in between breaths.  _ Huh?  _ “Dancing.” She added for clarification.  _ Still, what was she trying to say?  _

“You should come along and try it.”

_Ohhhhh._ _Right._

“Umm, okay. Yeah, yeah I might.”

Momo smiled in response, making Dahyun unwittingly grin back, heart fluttering a little inside.

 

~~~

 

When she skipped back to Nayeon, beaming and full of excitement, she instead found a mountain of empty cardboard shoe-boxes and an army of four or five shop assistants trying to calm down a certain rabid bunny. 

“What do you mean you don’t have it in that size?!” She screamed, tossing an unlucky trainer far into the depths of the shop. One assistant tried to answer her, cowering a little incase she launched the other shoe of the pair at them.

“W-we just don’t s-stock it I-m afr-”

Nayeon slammed a shelf with her fist, denting it and causing it to sway slightly.

“Well that’s not good enough!”

Several assistants whimpered. The one that had spoken up retreated, shrinking back into the shadows as well as they could in the brightly-lit shop. Another took their place, a little fed-up and barely disguising it behind a “helpful and customer-friendly” attitude.

“If you like we could order it in for y-”

“No! Still not good enough!” Nayeon bellowed, chucking a cardboard box lid at him and causing him to duck. “You see here,” she started, gesturing at all the boxes. “None of these shoes even remotely were my style and now you’re telling me that the one shoe in this forsaken shop that matches my requirements isn’t in my size?!” 

She turned back to face her captive audience, in the process swinging her bag around and colliding with the tower behind her. The boxes immediately started toppling, raining down fury on the poor, unfortunate people below cowering with their hands protecting their heads. For a solid minute there was nothing but the dull thudding as box after box tumbled to the floor, no one daring to utter even a prayer for help.

Finally, the assistant from before spoke up quietly.    


“I think you should leave now.”   


“What?”   


The staff got up from their crouch now, standing eye-to-eye with the incredulous Nayeon.

“ _ I said _ , you should leave now.”   


Nayeon started spluttering, indignant.

“W-what? You can’t do this to me!” She looked over to Dahyun, seeking support, but the other girl gestured to leave (mainly out of mercy). “You know what? Fine. I never liked this place anyways.”

She went over to Dahyun and started to drag her away, the girl sending the staff a sheepish grin as an apology.

They found Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, standing next to two different crates of sock packets, each boasting a different offer.

“But you get more if you buy two for one!”   


“Yes but the price per sock is much better for this pack as 30% off works out cheaper than the other one.”

“Yes bu-”

They trailed off, noticing Nayeon storming towards them with Dahyun in tow (literally). It took them a moment for it to register, but then they were off, racing to the checkouts with whatever they had in their hands. Quickly they handed the items over to the cashier to be scanned, fishing in their pockets for their purses. They had barely tossed the correct change on the counter and snatched their receipts up before they too were dragged towards the door. 

As soon as Nayeon stepped through the alarm went off, the RFID scanners flashing red. Security stopped them immediately (if a little warily) and they instructed them all to walk through individually. The trio made it through unscathed, not prompting any reaction and so waited for Nayeon as she walked through again and again, the alarms blaring red each time. They watched as she was eventually told to take her bag off and walk through, this time the system remaining silent. They narrowed it down further when they emptied it out, not finding anything stolen within it, but still setting off the alarms when waved through the doors. 

It was an age until they found the small tag caught on the bottom, out of sight. No one could quite explain its head-scratching presence and without proof of the shop stocking any sort of rucksacks they had to let them go. 

As Nayeon repacked her bag, grumbling all the while, Tzuyu couldn’t help but wonder where the tag had come from. It couldn’t have been on the bag before they entered, or else the alarms would have gone off as soon as they entered, but those things weren’t exactly discrete to attach…

Somehow her eyes drifted over to the back of the store where there was a line of glowering staff members watching them. 

And suddenly the question seemed to answer itself.


	2. Chapter 2

After the fiasco they left behind in the sports shop, Nayeon’s mood had significantly darkened. Every person that passed got glared at, the wrists of the trio protesting at the slightly tighter-than-needed grip that they were subjected to.

“You wanted to go and that new film didn’t you Chaeyoung?” She suddenly spun round, the cinema entrance visible past her shoulders as she fenced the shorter girl in.

“You mean the Marv-”

“Great let’s go! I need to sit down.”

_ Wasn’t she sitting down when she tried the shoes though? _ The others thought, letting out a collective sigh when they realised there was no escape. At least Nayeon was the one paying at the ticket machine and she did pick decent seats - near the centre at the back - so they’d be able to enjoy the movie if nothing else. 

Tzuyu parted from the group just before they got their tickets checked, grabbing hers and heading over to the food queue with a quick shout of “getting popcorn” behind her. The others yelled their acknowledgement, gaining a couple of nasty stares from some stragglers in the crowd. This makeshift audience soon got their entertainment however, the staff taking issue with the bag strapped firmly to Nayeon’s back.

“What do you mean I can’t take it in?”   


The look on her face would have been funny, mouth wide open, eyes swirling with a concoction of disbelief and indignation, but it had been a long morning and the staff member just seemed so done.

“We can’t allow people to take snacks into the cinema that they haven’t purchased here.”

Dahyun sniggered. “If she were she’s doing it very sneakily.” She whispered to Chaeyoung, the two of them snorting.

“That’s crazy! This is basically a dictatorship! How can you people live with yourselves while you crush people with your iron fist?!”

This comment seemed to strike the staff member.   
  
“Now listen here…”

The other two just rolled their eyes.

_ Here we go again… _

 

~~~

 

Tzuyu thanked Jihyo, reaching for her popcorn and nodding at the other girl wishing her a nice day. Striding away, she looked down to check her watch.  _ There’s about ten minutes until the trailers start, so I should be on time. Perfect.  _

The ticket lady was just a couple of metres in front so she stopped a little to the side, rifling through her pockets to pull out her ticket. Suddenly her popcorn was almost knocked out of her grasp as something collided heavily with her, shoving her back into a nearby wall. A faint “oof” could be heard and Tzuyu slowly registered something cold and sticky start to seep through the lower left-hand side of her T-shirt, sticking to the skin slightly.  _ Not ideal. _

As her brain came to understand more of the situation, she realised this liquid had also splattered up her arm, sugary drops racing winding paths downwards already, and that the owner of the now-empty fizzy drink cup was in front of her, looking ever-so-slightly distraught. She was shorter than Tzuyu and was dressed in a very bright manner, a variety of clashing pastel colours making her outfit of the day a very sore one on the eyes. It looked like she had been plucked straight from some strange, bubbly cartoon, all things considered, and the way that she was kicking at some of Tzuyu’s spilled popcorn whilst bashful eyes gazed openly upwards didn’t do much to change that impression.

She didn’t have much time to react before the weird girl grabbed her by the hand and yanked, pulling her over to god knows where. It became clear that they were going to the toilets, and as she was forcefully escorted there Tzuyu’s grip on her popcorn slipped and paper bag burst, the remaining few thundering out in every direction. She could only watch in dismay as she faded into the distance, onlookers giving her weird looks as she was dragged through the door. 

She was all but shoved into a cubicle and the girl grabbed some paper from the dispenser, advancing slowly. As soon as she grabbed the wet shirt and started dabbing at it, Tzuyu pushed her off.

“What the hell!?” She shouted, glaring at the cubicle other occupant. 

“I was just trying to help! I didn’t mean to-” She tried again to reach out for Tzuyu’s shirt, but her hand was pushed away.    


“Well you’re not helping!” Tzuyu pushed past her, going to the door with the overly-cheesy charity poster and slamming it open.  “You’re just making it worse now. Leave me alone.”

The other girl watched her do so, dejection and sadness in her gaze.

“I’m sorry, I’m always like this.”

And despite the sticky feeling of her shirt, a more uncomfortable feeling rose up in Tzuyu, bothering her so much that she turned back, apology falling from her lips.

“Look,” she reasoned. “It’s not a big deal - I just don’t appreciate people getting in my space and...and stuff.”

The words seemed to breath hope back into the other girl.

“I get it. I…let me make it up to you, at least.”

 

~~~

 

Jihyo seemed surprised to see Tzuyu again, especially with another person, but she still sold her a bag of popcorn as nicely as last time, smiling at her and not commenting on the brightly coloured jumper she hadn’t been wearing before.

The girl’s name was Sana, Tzuyu found out later when they were looking for said girl’s friend. They eventually located her, gazing longingly at the vending machines pressed against a wall and they all headed in together. 

To Tzuyu’s annoyance, the other two seemed to be following her to her seat. It wasn’t enough for the painfully cheerful jumper to have been forced over her head after she had agreed to let the other girl make it up to her, but now they had to bother her until the movie started? 

She could see Nayeon and the rest of the School Meal Club lounging in their seats, the former texting on her phone while the other two were having some nonsensical argument about who-knows-what. 

When Tzuyu approached they all looked up, glancing at her changed clothes and questioning her with their gazes. As it turned out, the other two had the seats right next to them and so she had to introduce them to the group, cringing at Nayeon’s shit-eating grin that only promised teasing later.

“Yah Tzuyu! You didn’t say you had something to tell us!”

But what was weirder was that when she mentioned Momo’s name Dahyun looked up, waving at the girl and smiling.

“You know each other?”   


The dancer waved back.

“Yeah we bumped into each other earlier.”

“Oh.”

With nothing else to say, Tzuyu sat down in her seat next to Dahyun. Unfortunately, the other two carried on the conversation, moving into topics she had very to do with and not giving her much chance to join in. To make matters ~~better~~ worse Sana then suggested that Dahyun and her switch seats so that the other two could talk easier - a suggestion that the tofu readily accepted. 

The conversations faded away with the lights when they were dimmed and a hush fell over the audience as the trailers started rolling. 

A small rustling and  _ crunch crunch _ from Tzuyu’s left side itched her ears. At first she tried to ignore it but as the ads ended and the film progressed into its beginning the annoying sounds only got worse. A quick glance over was all it took to realise that Sana was the culprit, munching happily on popcorn, oblivious to the murderous intent sitting in the neighboring seat. 

Tzuyu glared at Sana - a tried and tested tactic for making people self conscious so they’d stop whatever they were doing - but the other girl was too absorbed in gaping at the flashy action scenes to notice.

_ Urgh. _

She turned back to the film, trying futilely to focus on the characters whilst ignoring anything and  _ anyone _ to the left of her.

She had just got into it, riding the plot along with the cast when suddenly…

_...wait a minute - she didn’t buy popcorn! _

_ That’s mine! _

She couldn’t even watch the movie anymore, frustration driving her to watch the other girl absentmindedly reach into the bag for another handful with the arm furthest from Tzuyu. The sense of justice within her wouldn’t allow such a heinous crime to continue so she waited, planning her ambush with vengeful zeal. 

The hand once more descended but still she waited, wanting to catch the criminal right in the act and allowing no means of escape.

_ Now. _

Tzuyu sprang forwards, catching Sana’s left wrist just before it went into the bag once more. She looked up, confused eyes making contact with the determined ones of her counterpart. They held the staring contest for a minute, confusion clashing with accusation until understanding dawned suddenly and she pulled her hand away from the popcorn. Tzuyu smiled to herself.  _ Finally. _

She realised too late that the other girl had taken her hand with her right one and interlaced her fingers. Her grip was surprisingly strong and the thumb rubbing gently back and forth on her skin did nothing but make her want to escape the current predicament more.

_ What? No! I don’t want to hold hands! _

A couple of harsh yanks later and the other girl still hadn’t taken the hint, so Tzuyu resorted to glaring once more. When Sana noticed, a couple of minutes later, she did not shrink away. Misinterpreting the whole situation entirely, she stared lovingly back at Tzuyu and smiled gently at her. 

_ She’s so cute. _

Meanwhile Tzuyu wanted to facepalm at how oblivious the other girl was. Even when she noticeably tensed as Sana leant on her shoulder she didn’t seem to click. 

She gave up fighting it a few minutes later and relaxed as much as she could in her seat. Sighing internally, she turned back to the film. 

_ At least it could be worse. _

 

~~~

 

The credits rolled finally and they all got up, stretching their tired limbs and discussing the plot on the way out. 

Sana pulled Tzuyu to the side, rounding on the girl.

“I’m still going to make it up to you.” She decided, 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Tzuyu negated, trying to cut their time short but the other girl was having none of it, her mind decided since the movie ended.

Instead of trying to argue it out she just started off in the direction of the food court, Tzuyu unwittingly pulled along by her hand. As she passed Dahyun and Chaeyoung she mouthed “help” but they too were useless in preventing her fate; Nayeon had already set her sights on a hiking store yelling something about “worms” and “best game ever” as she dragged them along.

The trio shared a moment of misery before their ways parted.

Momo watched this, amused and bemused. She waved at Dahyun as she went before strolling after Sana, choosing to head towards the food and to stay with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter 2.
> 
> Just out of interest, what do you guys think about shipping real people?

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next two parts!


End file.
